Gas generators of the above type are known in the art. These generators have a gas generating chamber including an igniter for a combustion charge and at least one filter housing. The generated compressed gases must pass through the filter volume before they pass through an exit for use in a safety device for the protection of persons in a vehicle, such as inflating a safety bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,125 describes a gas generator which includes deflection sheet metal elements to permit air to flow radially into the gas generator for mixing with the generated compressed gas for filling and inflating a safety bag, whereby the mixed gas flows axially out of the gas generator. However, the filtering of the generated gas and of the mixed gas poses a problem in that the entire filtering volume is not uniformly exposed to the gas flow to be filtered.